realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
King Dagoura
As the only living Male of the Gerudo race, he reigns as Lord and King in Gerudo Valley. Background As a child, Dagoura had never known his father. It was not common for any Gerudo to know their father, as their society strongly disfavored men anywhere inside their own lands. But Dagoura was somewhat special, because he was male himself. Gerudo consist entirely of women, except for that every one hundred years, one among them would give birth to a boy. Tradition dictated that the boy was to be their King. The Race of Gerudo had always been strange in this way. especially in the fact that all Gerudo are pure-blooded. Though they typically have Hylian fathers, the Hylian genes, some say by magical qualities of the Gerudo blood, never surface. Dagoura, being the future King, was always closely guarded. Being required to study, and learn to be a strong King, he did not have much time to spend with his mother. To further limit his time spent with her, she died of disease before he had reached ten years of age. Dagoura learned to cope with this loss in due time, and continued in his studies to rule over his people. As a young man, not yet an adult, he was taught in several forms of combat. It came as little surprise that he was naturally talented with a sword, or even two swords. He was a large man, even at that age, but his speed was only matched by his agile female trainers. Of special note was the intensity with which he fought, which was said to be terrible to witness from afar; much more so in a sparring match. When he was finally inducted to lead the Gerudo at nineteen, Dagoura held high respect from his people. Except, it seemed, his second in command. Naexa, the woman who had led the Gerudo before he took his position, seemed to greatly distrust the new King, although she hid it well. Dagoura was not sure whether she was upset at her loss of command, simply thought that a Male had no place leading the Gerudo, or something entirely different. He worked with and around her as best as he could manage, but it was a tiring business at times. There were occasionally times when strangers trespassed on the borders of the Gerudo Valley. These were mostly half thought out attempts from groups of men at reclaiming stolen goods from the Gerudo Thieves. At such times, Dagoura would lead small companies into the desert to meet the rabble. It was by these encounters that Dagoura had made a name for himself to the surrounding lands. The groups of men would demand their goods returned, and refuse to turn back. Having warned them, Dagoura would lead his companies into battle, showing such ferocity in combat that his soldiers were sometimes forgotten by the awe inspired men. The few trespassers that the King allowed to live, more out of wisdom than generosity, would return to their homes with stories of the "Red Flame," as Dagoura came to be known. In more recent years, Dagoura selected a replacement bodyguard. A young girl by the name of Delilah. Although she was young, she was especially talented in the field of stealth and thievery. This was what Dagoura wanted in a guard, despite her young age. He treated her kindly enough, and so far she had yet to disappoint him. In all his life Dagoura had never been very close to someone. That was not to say that he was close to Delilah, but he had a fondness for her, as a collector does with his most prized piece. Lately in the Gerudo Valley, unnaturally long famine has swept the land. Dagoura has no desire to ally himself with another nation, but fears he must seek aid of some kind, or else risk his people's extinction. He is a quiet man, and slow to anger, though his wrath is terrible. He has some account of wisdom as well, although he has no real concern for anyone outside of his race. He is therefore proud, as are the rest of the Gerudo, and this sometimes overrules his better judgment. He continues to rule as King of Thieves in the Tantari Desert. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Leaders Category:NPCs